


бабочки поцелуи

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: две софт зарисовки, не связанные между собой
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	бабочки поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Фабрика – Бабочки

кокичи хихикает, вздыхая.  
— я не собираюсь бежать домой под таким ливнем.  
шуичи кивает, соглашаясь.  
— да, мне тоже не хотелось бы.  
— значит ещё походим здесь!? — он подпрыгивает, глаза восторженно горят.  
шуичи испуганно хватает его за руку.  
— ага, но давай ты не будешь так делать?  
— ладно. — покрепче держа чужую руку, отвечает кокичи.  
но с места не двигается. он разворачивается лицом к шуичи, кладя свободную ладонь на его щёку и заглядывая глаза.  
шуичи молчит, смотря в ответ.  
они одновременно моргают, когда небо прорезает молния, и кокичи привстаёт на носочки, чтобы коснуться губ шуичи.  
они переплетают пальцы, прижимаются, целуясь под раскат грома и усиливающуюся дробь капель.

* * *

шуичи потягивается на кровати, задевая стену пальцами. потом переворачивается на бок. медленно вдыхает через нос. недовольно выдыхает.  
и, садясь, трёт глаза.  
он не может уснуть уже, кажется, несколько часов, и ему надоело ворочаться.  
шуичи аккуратно откидывает одеяло и встаёт. тихо, чтобы не скрипнул пол, идёт на кухню. там он включает свет и наливает себе воды.  
от лёгкой дрёмы он просыпается сидя за столом, когда ослабшей рукой с кружкой задевает сахарницу.  
он моргает.  
на часах тринадцать минут второго. не так поздно, но шуичи напоминает, что необходимо, _необходимо_ выспаться.  
он допивает воду, выключает свет. и, возвратившись в спальню, задерживается у шкафа, на ручке которого висит костюм.  
торжественный костюм, сшитый на заказ. шуичи разглаживает ладонью несуществующие складки и улыбается краешком рта.  
наконец. завтра.  
вернее, _сегодня_ , поправляет он себя, улыбаясь уже шире.  
так же тихо он залезает на кровать, укрывается и, ненадолго задержавшись взглядом, целует кокичи в лоб.  
и спокойно засыпает.

кокичи просыпается первым и раньше будильника.  
солнце только-только взошло, и лучи, отражающиеся от окон соседнего дома, наполняют комнату приятным тёплым светом.  
говоря о тепле. шуичи ровно дышал рядом.  
кокичи умилённо улыбается. он задумчиво тянется к носу любимого, чтобы привычно разбудить мягкими касаниями, но останавливается. кокичи помнит, как шуичи переживал вечером, хотя и старался быть спокойным. наверняка долго не мог уснуть.  
кокичи ложится поудобнее, подкладывая руку под голову, и смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы шуичи. скоро он тоже проснётся.


End file.
